Finger Paints
by rissydoll
Summary: It started with wiping paint off his forehead. It evolved into something much more complex. [Demiku]


**ChibiFrubaGirl told me to keep writing Demiku! . I didn't plan on stopping, but… It's sweet that she said that. So, this one is for her, specially. Just because she's cool like that!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Kingdom Hearts! But if I did… Oooh, if I did… -sighs wistfully-**

**Warnings:**** AU, OOCness, shonen-ai.**

**Summary:**** It started as a simple friendship from age three. But sometimes feelings change. And sometimes bad things happen…**

**-x-x-x-**

_**Finger Paints**_

"_Hey, you have painth on youw fowehead!"_

"_Huh?" __** Smack.**__ "Ow!"_

"_Heheh, sowwy…"_

**-x-x-x-**

And that was how it had started. He had been three, and they had been finger painting in his Day Care. He had reached up to scratch his forehead and the next think he knew, he had a blue-eyed blonde running at him as fast as he could. Ran right smack-dab into him, too. Just to wipe the paint off. He later came to learn that the boy's name was Demyx, and he was three, too. After the paint incident, Demyx wouldn't leave his side.

**-x-x-x-**

_He was walking out of the building after his first day of Kindergarten._

"_RIKU!"_

_He whirled around, seeing Demyx, and smiled widely. To say that he was surprised would be an understatement._

"_Riku!" __**Tackle.**__ "Hi Riku. How was your first day of school? Did you have fun?"_

_Despite the fact that they were the same age, Demyx hadn't started school yet. Demyx's birthday fell after the cut-off date, so he had to wait until he was six. One whole year._

"_It was okay. I missed you, though._

_**Smile.**__ "I missed you, too."_

**-x-x-x-**

At first, Riku couldn't stand Demyx. But after a while, he began to miss the boy when he wasn't around. He found it peculiar at first, but he doesn't mind it now. Demyx was, to tell the truth, his first true friend. Best friend, too, but shhh, don't tell anyone. Anyway, Demyx would always stay over at Riku's house. So one day, Riku decided to change that.

**-x-x-x-**

"_Hey Demy, can I go to your house? You know, to stay the night?"_

_**Gasp.**__ "Uhh… W-well, I…"_

_**Puppy eyes.**__ "Please? You always come to my house, but I don't even _know_ what your house looks like. Please, please, _please_?"_

_**Sigh.**__ "O-oh, okay."_

**-x-x-x-**

Turns out, Demyx had some pretty interesting siblings. And his parents were kind of kooky, too. His dad, Luxord, was way into cards. His mom, Larxene… Well, she liked to yell a lot. His big brother Cloud had a lot of swords and didn't talk much. His little brother Sora was just as happy as he was, but more mischievous. Sora's twin, Roxas, was more of a punk and just as mischievous as Sora. Both of them also had a fascination, bordering on obsession, with keys. And the youngest, Naminé, was quiet, liked to draw, and always wore white. Riku smiled remembering them. He always smiled when remembering anything involving Demyx.

**-x-x-x-**

"_Riku! Hey Riku, guess what!?"_

"_What?"_

"_I finally learned how to play the sitar Mom got me for my birthday two years ago!"_

"_Really? That's great!"_

"_Sit down, sit down! I want to play you a song. Go on, sit sit!"_

**-x-x-x-**

Riku remembers the first time he kissed Demyx, too. It's pretty hard to forget, actually. He had been leaning against a tree in Demyx's back yard and Demyx had been plucking at his sitar, head in Riku's lap. Demyx was so absorbed in his music, he didn't notice when Riku shifted. Or when Riku bent down. But he noticed when Riku's lips connected with his.

**-x-x-x-**

"_R-Riku!"__** Stutter.**__ "W-what was that about!?"_

"_I-I just… Well, I…" __**Sigh.**__ "Y-you're mad. I-I'll go."_

"_W-wait! No, it's just… I didn't think you… I mean, I really, uh… Like you…"_

_**Grin.**__ "I like you too, Demy."_

**-x-x-x-**

He's just started his freshman year at college and it's been one year and three days. He still keeps in touch with Sora, Roxas, and even Naminé. He has to. He doesn't want to forget them and he doesn't want to forget Demyx, either. He still remembers when he got the call.

**-x-x-x-**

"_Hello."_

"_I-is this Riku?"_

"_Yeah, what of it?"  
_

"_It-it's Naminé, Demyx's little sister."_

"_Oh, hey Naminé. What's up?"_

"_It's Demyx. He was in an accident. Can you come to the hospital? Please?"_

"…_I'll be there soon."_

**-x-x-x-**

He died that night. Riku had never told Demyx he loved him. Had never even gotten up the nerve to ask Demyx out. It has been one year and three days. And on the anniversary of Demyx's death, Riku finger painted him a picture and put it on his grave. He thinks about Demyx every day. He loved Demyx. Still loves Demyx. And he'll never love any one else.

**-x-x-x-**

"_Hey Demyx, guess what? I learned to play the sitar for you. I got my own, but I still have yours in my room. I mostly play the song you played for me that first day you learned. I never got a chance to tell you I love you, but it's never too late, I guess. Oh! I wrote a song for you, too. It's kind of useless to tell you to sit down and listen, so I'm just going to play, okay Demy? I just miss you so much, Demyx… Oh so here's the song…"_

**-x-x-x-**

**Fixed a few typing errors, you know. That kind of stuff. It's mostly the same, so don't worry about it.**

**Review, and make me feel special.**

**-Miss ''Rissa**


End file.
